Your Head Isnt alway right
by Izayaaa-Chaaaaaan
Summary: Sasunaru. Sasuke says something to Naruto that really surprises him. But he learns to follow his heart. Shounen Ai Happy early Birthday Sasuke!


_**Your Head isn't always right**_

I shivered as I heard those words replaying in my head. They hit me in different ways. That I was wanted. Maybe even needed. But also that, my whole life would change. That my simple, independent life was becoming more difficult. I had been alone all my life. My parents died at a young age. No one would adopt me from the orphanage because of my trouble making antics. I met many new people yet... no one that I could call a best friend... Well one person I could. He stayed at the orphanage with me all his life too... It also really surprised me that no one had adopted him. Many adults had said they might, or that he was a "good one". Now that I think about it, he'd always find away to make me leave the room, at the final moment when the adults made their decisions. And when I'd come back they would look completely shaken_. Sasuke. What were you thinking when you said that?_

_**Riing Riiing**_

"Hello?" I asked on the phone.

"I really did mean what I said." The voice said. Sounding hopeful.

"I...I don't know. I've never heard those kinds of words spoken to me. I...Sasuke I dunn-" Sasuke cut him off.

"Naruto. Please at least give me a chance. I've known you throughout all those years... and I... You know I don't say those kinds of words to other people. I didn't mean to scare you any." Naruto smiled a bit at those words.

"Sasuke You barely talked to anyone other than me." _I know my decision now. Thank you for clearing out my thoughts. _

Sasuke chuckled lightly into the phone. "Yeah. I know"

"Uh Sasuke could you come over here... please" Naruto asked innocently.

"Fine" He said, hanging up. Naruto turned off the phone as he thought of what to say.

_**Ding Dong.**_

Naruto ran to open the door, which stood a Sasuke, holding a large bouquet of roses behind his back, which he handed to the blond. Naruto immediately blushed as he took hold of the flowers and smelled them.

"You didn't have to get me these,"

"Maybe I wanted to," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto sighed as stepped to the side to let Sasuke in his house, ultimately knowing he would lose that argument if they kept at it. The blond lead the raven to the living room to sit down. Naruto noticed that Sasuke –for once- wouldn't hold eye contact with him like he normally did.

Sasuke, having found interest in the corner of the room finally spoke softly, "I'm… sorry." Naruto bit back a shocked expression, Sasuke never apologized. Not when he gave Sai a black eye, for reasons he never knew. Or for all times the adults had scorned him for calling my old crush, Sakura, a bitch… or anything.

"What are you even sorry for? It should be me saying that." I said as I walked over to him, choosing to sit next to him on the couch before I did the rest of this. I look over at his face to see that his eyes were widened slightly, and his face lingering with surprise, and confusion. But he still didn't look at me.

"Why do you think that?" Naruto could see Sasuke biting the corner of his lip, most likely to keep himself from yelling or something. Naruto smiled as he knew he'd have to say this, and do something he'd never had to do.

"Because. I gave into my head. And not my heart," He said blushing. Here I go, "Because… I love you too… Sasuke." (1) He said, his face now flushing redder and redder at his own words. Sasuke's eyes widened even more, as he finally turned to face me.

"What." He said, but not exactly questioning. The raven now started to have a pinkish tint to his own cheeks. Sasuke and Naruto's faces were inches apart as they both looked into each other's eyes. Finally Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin up as he leaned in to kiss the blonds' soft lips. Sasuke pushed his tongue out of his mouth to gently touch the other's lips for entrance. Naruto closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to give Sasuke access. Finally after seeing that Naruto's eyes were shut, did Sasuke close his. He spread his tongue throughout the sweet cavern. The raven and the blonds tongue played with each other as Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back, to lie down on the couch, with Sasuke on top of him, as they kept poking each others tongues with their own. Finally remembering that oxygen is good did Sasuke regretfully pull back. Naruto took in many breaths of air as he pushed his long tanned fingers into Sasuke's silky raven hair.

"I love you. I need you. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have you. (2)Ever since we first met, I knew I found love," Sasuke decided against telling Naruto that he was thinking about slitting his wrists if he rejected him. But he did settle on asking. "How else do you think I was able to stay at the orphanage for so long?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke went on with another question.

"And why do you think I gave Sai that black eye, and called Sakura a bitch" Naruto looked even more confused.

"Eh?"

"I would've had to leave you so I talked sense into the adults. And Sai and the Bitch were trying to steal you away from me." He said smiling as he leaned in for another kiss. After pulling back out of it did Naruto say.

"I love you, and happy birthday." And so they snuggled as July 23rd passed through.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You guys are proud of me I finally did more than 1000 words again =) Anyway It took me awhile to come up with something For Sasu-kuns bday, but I already have Naruto's Bday planned. _

1 You know that… butterfly like feeling you get in your belly when you read something cute like confessing love… I got that writing this. Never got that from one of my own stories till now =)

2 Many butterflies their too.

"Ashley baby. You make me feel so alive. I've got purpose once again" – Ashley by Escape the Fate

Oh! Maybe if you guys can, are you able to look at my Rate my drawings? And Rate? It'd be appreciated=3

.com/user/Meepers%5E_%5E/


End file.
